Unfair agreement
by tinadapenguin1
Summary: Neji is suddenly forced out of his relationship with Shikamaru, so that he can marry Gaara. Read the story! shikaneji gaaneji
1. Chapter 1

This is another Shikaneji fanfic. I don't want to give away too much but there is also GaaNeji, Gaara is abusive so this is a little warning to all Gaara fans…He's a little mean in this…

Chapter 1

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Why are they doing this to me? I finally thought I was free…._Neji swallowed heavily. He wasn't about to take this sitting down. "But, Hiashi-sama, I'm in a relationship with Shikamaru. I can't just leave him." Hiashi shook his head. He hated to do this to his nephew, he really did but his daughter wouldn't cut it with this man. "But… I have no feelings toward Gaara. I honestly don't really know him." Hiashi sighed. He could understand his nephew's sentiments but he was making this hard. "Neji, I know this unfair to you, but this is essential to the Hyuuga clan, so we can't turn him down. Also he asked for you. I don't mean to sound harsh or uncaring but you should be honored that the Kazekage has these feelings for you." Neji looked down at his hands, each rested at the top of his thighs. He fisted the material of his kimono in deep concentration._ I can't do this… this_ _is my first relationship…. I can't just… let it go._ No matter how much he wished this could be different, he knew that as a member of the lower branch, he was bound to whatever they wished. "Wh-when do I leave for Suna?" Neji asked, his voice failing him with every passing second. "We'll discuss tomorrow. You can spend the rest of the day with Shikamaru. That is until we have a meeting with all of us." Neji nodded gratefully. He stood up and bowed toward Hiashi before scurrying off. _I need to see him!!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to do **what**?" Shikamaru grabbed Neji by the shoulders. "You can't be serious! They now that we're in a relationship, right?" Neji nodded the pain evident in his eyes. "Then why are they doing this?" Neji looked away; he just couldn't bear to see Shikamaru like that.

"I don't know why, Shikamaru," he stated. Shikamaru saw Neji blink and knew he was hiding tears. He pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, and gently kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry Neji, I shouldn't yell at you like that." Neji looked his lover in the eyes and let the tears fall. "Shikamaru…..I'm really sorry about this. I-I didn't mean to drag you into a relationship like this. I…..honestly thought that we could stay in this relationship without my family getting in the way! I HATE THIS!" He had finally snapped he couldn't do it anymore. He threw himself onto Shikamaru, crying without restraint. His body began tremble as he apologized for the situation they were in. Shikamaru took Neji's chin and looked into the eyes that were now red rimmed. "Neji, this isn't your fault and you know it. So please, stop apologizing." Neji nodded at the command and pushed himself upward. He moved forward and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. Neither made an attempt to deepen the kiss but simply enjoyed the warmth they gained from each other. They were interrupted by at the sound of the grass crunching under someone's foot. They both turned to see Hinata.

"Uhm….. Neji- kun, I was told to come and get you and Shikamaru-kun." They nodded and made their way to the Hyuuga Estate.

Once they made it to the Estate they were lead through a series of hallways until they made it to a large room.

"I was told that since this was a big deal, you had to meet in the Hyuuga conference room instead of Otou-san's office." Shikamaru looked at his boyfriend. He saw the pain written all over his face. He wrapped his arm around Neji and gave him a small smile.

"It'll be all right," Neji nodded and they walked in the room together. There were two people inside the room. One was sitting right across from them, that person being Hiashi. The second person sat to the left side of Hiashi, that person being,

"Gaara! What the heck are you doing here?!" Neji kept his eyes on the ground.

"He's the one I'm to marry," Neji said quietly. Shikamaru stared in shock. "Him? You have to marry him?!" Neji looked away but nodded. Shikamaru looked to Gaara. "Why must you marry Neji? Why can't you marry someone else?" Gaara frowned.

"You're not the only one who likes Neji. I've had a crush on him for a while, but I stayed out of his way. I'm only marrying now because some council men said that I needed to make a closer connection to Konoha. They said that marriage was the only way to get the most efficient effect." Neji looked up shocked. "You…. you liked me?" Gaara scoffed. "I'm not the only one. You don't realize how cute you truly are," Gaara said with a little laugh as the Hyuuga proved his point by looking down and blushing slightly. Shikamaru nodded then threw his arm over Neji's shoulder. "That may be so, but we are currently dating," he put some bravado on his statement by gently squeezing Neji's shoulder. "Do you expect him to get over me just with a flick of his wrist?" This was true. Neji remembered the day he confessed his undying love. It was also their first time.

_Neji slowly made his way to Shikamaru's apartment. He had just had an intense training session with his Uncle and really wanted to sleep. He gently opened the door and saw his lover sprawled out on the couch. Neji gently shook his lover. Realizing that it wasn't working he sat down near him, his hand still on Shikamaru's chest._

_"You look so amazing in your sleep. It's these times that I'm able to tell what I need to without restraint." Unannounced to the Hyuuga, Shikamaru was awake, but he wanted to hear what Neji couldn't say. "You mean so much to me. I wish I could let you know how much I…… how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you, or how I was able to live without having you with me. I wish I was strong enough to let you know just how important you are to me." With a small sigh, Neji gently pressed his lips against Shikamaru's._

_"So, that's how you feel about me?" Neji's eyes widened and he scurried backwards. "SHIKAMRU! Why didn't you tell me you were awake!? You bastard!" Shikamaru smiled a little and put a gentle hand on his lover. "Because you never tell me how much you love me. I just wanted to hear it coming from your mouth." Neji looked down. He was at a loss for words. These were the things he was feeling but he never expected that Shikamaru would ever hear them. It was so overwhelming that…_

_"Neji! I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Neji gingerly brought his hands up toward his cheeks and felt the wetness against his fingertips. "N-no, don't worry about me," he said quietly. Shikamaru went up to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you like this." Neji shook his head. "It's been being with you that made me like this, and I've loved everything about it. Being with you has made me into something I can look at with a smile. I'm crying because I can finally tell you this," As he said those words he made Shikamaru's heart sweelled_ _"I'm also….. Willing to give myself to you. I want you to have me." Shikamaru smiled as Neji pushed his lips onto his. The held that simple kiss until Shikamaru brushed his tongue over Neji's bottom lip. Neji opened his mouth slightly and Shikamaru pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth. Their tongues danced to the sounds of their owner's moans, whimpers, and groans. Shikamaru broke the kiss and occupied his tongue to suck on Neji's throat. "Ah, Shika…… Shikamaru," Neji was already losing himself. His skin was so sensitive to pleasure, it was driving him crazy._**(Because Lemons aren't my thing, let your minds wander into the depths of.....love making. Sorry guys!That kiss is as... well you know, as it's gonna get!)**

"Hyuuga, Neji! I asked you a question!" Neji looked up, shocked at the outburst. Neji looked over at his uncle. "Yes, sir?" he asked quietly. Hiashi looked at him a tad bit worried about is nephew. "I asked you if you were still a virgin or not." Neji looked down and shook his head. Hiashi sighed. "Are you ok with the fact that my nephew isn't a virgin?" Gaar smiled a bit. "Ofcourse. I knew that Shikamaru couldn't possibly last with out having him." Neji blushed and looked down. '_What was that_ _supposed to mean?_' Shikamaru gently touched Neji's hand. "How long do we have?" Hiashi looked at Neji, then Shikamaru, than Gaara and than back to Neji. He saw how close Neji was to balling right there. "I shall give you the rest of the night, you may go." No sooner than the words were uttered, Neji bolted out the door, tear streaming down his face. Shikamaru was quick to follow. Once they were both in Neji room, he slammed the door, locked it and then flung himself onto Shikamaru. He was hiccuping and shaking while crying.

"I-I....I can't *hic* do this!!" Shikamaru gently led them both to the ground Neji was still crying. "I love you *hic* s-so *hic*much!! I can't.....I can't leave you! I'm so sorry!" Neji once again pushed his face into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru soothingly ran his fingers over Neji's scalp. He took of the tie at the end of Neji's hair and bagen to run his fingers through the loose hair. He pressed his lips against Neji's forehead, then the top of his head and began to whisper anything to make his lover, once lover, feel better. Hiashi heard everything. He didn't want to do this to his nephew, but he didn't know what else to do. He sighed and went back to going over the guide line with Gaara.

"You seem like a good enough person, but I must warn you. Neji means a lot to the people of this village, he is an asset and he is loved by many people. It is highly recommende that you take good care of Neji." As he said these things Neji and Shikamaru walked into the room. Neji eyes were still a little red, as was his nose. Shikamaru came in with just enough time to hear Gaara's response.

"Oh, don't worry. I will" Shikamaru definitely didn't like the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two hours since the coversation of Neji's marriage. Shikamaru and Neji were now sitting inside a resturant with all their friends. No one spoke, but instead, watched Neji cling onto Shikamaru. Finally, someone spoke.

"Hey I know this is sad and all, but I just can't stand to see my friends all sad!" With that said Naruto reached over the table and pulled on Neji's cheeks. "Come on! Give me a big smile!" Neji swatted the hands away, but was smiling. Shikamaru also smiled at this.

"Naruto's right you guys, as amazing as that sounds." Now the everyone was laughing.

"Oh sure, laugh at me." Now everyone took turns trying to make Neji and Shikamaru laugh. The group was now quietly eating their food. Neji gently pushed his food around his plate.

"Neji, you've got to eat. I know you're upset but you've got a long day ahead of you. I don't want you to get sick." Shikamaru gently wrapped his arm around Neji. Everyone at the

table couldn't help but smile. They could all tell how much love there was between the two. Neji nodded and finally began eating. Lee looked at his comrade and close friend.

"Neji, will..... will we be able to, you know, keep in contact with you?" Neji stopped eating to look at his friend.

"I doubt that Gaara will have a problem with it. I'm sure I'll be here a few times." Shikamaru kept his eyes on Neji. He knew that he was putting up a front so that his friends wouldn't worry. He remembered the conversation that he had with Hiashi.

_"Listen, Nara-san, I know how much Neji means to you and vice versa, but I really need you to help Neji get through this." Shikamaru looked thoughtfully at the older man. He could see the worry eteched on his face. Could he not see that he was trying?_

_"Listen, Hyuuga-sama, I know you're trying to thing of Neji, but I believe it's a tad too late for that." Hiashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. Gaara had gone to the inn he was staying at, _

_and Neji had been escorted to his room. At was just Shikamaru and Hiashi._

_"I understand that, but there wasn't much I could do. I can't take it back either. But as I was saying, I really need you to help Neji through this. If you don't support him to the fullest, he _

_could end up doing something... foolish, for lack of better words." Shikamaru sighed and turned away, looking at the spot that Neji once stood. 'He really thinks Neji would do something like that....over me?'_

Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts by the small tugs he felt on his sleeve. He took the small pale hand into his own and held it tight.

"What is it, baby?" Neji blushed at the pet name given to him. He scooted closer and set his head onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata began to squel at the sight before them.

"You two are just way too adorable!!"

Shikamaru and Neji were now walking to Shikamaru's home. This would be the last time that they could ask his mom if Shikamaru could spend the night over at Neji's home. They got to

the door and waited. Shikamaru gently wrapped his arm around Neji's small waist and knocked on the door. Shikamaru's mom immidiately opened door. She saw Neji and wrapped her

arms around him.

"Sweety, I'm sorry." She broke apart from Neji to look at him. She smiled like she always did when she saw Neji. She treated him like her son-in-law. She then turned to her son.

"I guess you're wanting to know if you can stay at Neji's? You should know that I don't mind."

Shikamaru smiled at his mothers antics. He know that woman would throw a fit if he didn't tell her anything ahead of time.

"I.... wanted to say good-bye," Neji said quietly. She let the tears she had been holding fall as she wrapped her arms around Neji in a tight hug. Shikaku then walked into the door frame.

"Hey, you gonna hog the boy all to yourself?" Yoshino* released Neji and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Shikaku now walked up to Neji. With a small smile he wrapped his arms

around Neji and then picked him up enough so that they were eye level.

"So, you thought that you could escape me without a bear hug?" Neji smiled and gave a small gasp as Shikaku tightened the hug. "I'll miss you a lot, kid." Neji landed on his feet

once Shjikaku let him go.

"Well, I'll be going now."

Once they reached the Hyuuga Estate, they immidiately went to Neji's room. It was very queit at firs, until Neji spoke.

"I.......are you going to sleep in my bed with me, or on a futon?" Shikamaru smiled at Neji, but his face immidiately dropped into something much more serious.

"Neji, about Gaara....you'll tell me everything that goes in your relationship with him, right?" Neji looked at him.

"You know I'm not one to gossip." He said jokingly. Shikamaru took Neji's face in his hand and looked directly in his eyes. His expression was one of deadly seriousness.

"Neji, I mean if.... if Gaara, I don't know, hurts you..... you'll tell me....won't you?" Neji looked at him in shock. _He can't be serios! Gaara wouldn't do that!_

"How could you even say that? Gaara may be a little.... different, but he wouldn't do something like that." Shikamaru sighed. He knew that Neji wouldn't understand where he was

coming from. He just didn't trust other people with Neji, **his **Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji, it's just that-" Shikamaru was cut off by Neji pressing his lips onto his own. Shikamaru could feel Neji lips form a smile.

"You're so worried because you are way too protective of me." Shikamaru smiled and ran his fingers through Neji's hair.

"You know how I am. I love you too much not to care" Neji smiled and snuggled closer to Shikamaru. Neji pushed his head up so that he could press his lips firmly against

Shikamaru's. Shikamaru placed his hand behind Neji's head to push him forward, deepening the kiss. Shikamaru began to undo Neji's shirt. Once it was completely undone, he slid the

shirt down Neji's slim shoulders. The kiss grew near desperate as Shikamaru pushed Neji down onto his back, still keeping the kiss intact. He ran his hand under Neji's shirt, gently

running his hands over his chest. He the moved his hands to the bottom of Neji's shirt and began to raise it up so the Neji's stomach was showing. Shikamaru began to kiss Neji's bare

stomach. He started low until he was just below his nacel. Shikamaru's fingertips were gently caressing Neji's hipbones. At that moment, Neji knew where the situation was heading.

"Shikamaru, I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't give myself to someone who isn't my fiance."

With a sigh, Shikamaru sat up.

"I didn't know you were gatting married so soon." Neji smiled sadly and sat up so that he was now able to lean on Shikamaru's shoulder. Neji looked into Shikamaru's eyes, He knew there was nothing much to say, so he kissed him instead. _'I'll always love you.' _They both carried the same thoughts as they kissed tenderly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, so here is another chapter!! Tell me how you like it!!**

***is that Shikamaru's mother's name?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji tugged at the sleeve of his uchikake*. He smiled at the designs slithering up his arms. Neji had never been one to think of his wedding, even when he was with Shikamaru. '_Shikamaru.....I wonder if he's here....'_ Neji looked around the room and spotted Shikamaru, who was wiggling his finger at him. Taking the bait, Neji made his way over to Shikamaru.

"You look cute, really cute." Neji blushed, and let his loose hair fall over his shoulders as he bowed a little. Shikamaru brought his hand up to Neji's face and cupped his cheek, bringing Neji's face closer to his own in the process.

"You know that I will always love you." Neji smiled but once he looked at Shikamaru's clothes, he felt his heart drop. Shikamaru was wearing a long black shirt with a gray Nara symbol on it and was wearing dark gray pants with the black sandals. He turned to the side and saw Gaara, clad in a typical black montsuki haori hakama*. He looked back at Shikamaru, the sadness evident in his eyes. Shikamaru felt his lip twitch. He wanted to give Neji a kiss so badly. But he knew better, he knew that these stuck up Hyuugas would use this against him. Instead he settled with giving Neji a hug, a long hug. Once the released each other they took a step back to look each other in the eye. But then......

"Neji! It's time." Neji nodded at the older Hyuuga and gave one last glance at Shikamaru before turning away. It was a typical Shinto- style wedding. Neji was led to Gaara, who had his hand extended at Neji. With a heavy swallow, Neji accepted the hand and was led to the alter. The man at the head of the alter* was an older Hyuuga who looked agitated just looking at the two, mostly Neji. The elder began to speak. It was painfully obvious that he had no intention on making this any easier for Neji.

"Before we begin, I would like to be assured of Neji's virginity." Neji's eyes went wide, his face red, and his mouth slightly hanging open. _'I know that Hiashi ogi-sama already told everyone who needed to know that I wasn't a virgin!!' _Neji declined his head. He felt ashamed that he would have to admit to all these people that he didn't save himself for his husband. A very powerful husband at that. Shikamaru's fists were clenched tightly at his side, causing Ino to lay a gentle hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. All of Neji's friends were there, they too were upset with what was going on. However.....

"Sir, that is of no concern of yours. You should show the utmost respect to the boy who is giving your family something to brag about," Neji looked at the speaker in shock. No one, not even the Hyuuga themselves, had ever spoken to this man in such a matter. The only person he thought would have the gaul to do such a thing was the lazy Nara he had fallen in love with. However, said boy was standing in the back of the room, his mouth agape. No, the person who had spoken was...(ha, drama!)

"Gaara, what are you thinking?!" Neji whispered in a harsh manner. He knew he would pay for this, be it valuables missing during the move, or a "headache" that could put him in the hospital. Gaara looked at Neji and smiled.

"He is also one of Konoha's most valued ninja. You should show more respect, even if he is lower in the family. Neji continued to stare at Gaara. There were few people who had the gaul to even dare speak against the main household, and yet this new comer was willing to speak up.... for him. The elder looked extremely agitated, but nodded.

"Ofcourse, Kazekage-sama. My manners had left me." He then turned to Neji. "I apologize young master," he said through gritted teeth. Neji could only nod. This was so surprising. To see a person of the main house apologizing to him. The man continued the ceremony, only looking at them when he deemed it necessary. Neji wasn't paying full attention until he felt a hand roughly pulling his arm up. He expected it to be the Hyuuag elder trying to spite him, but was shocked to see that Gaara was the one holding his arm up. He was also surprised to the glint of agitation in Gaara's eyes._ 'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Hold your pinky out," Gaara simply said. Neji nodded spacily. It was a tradtion for the bride and groom's pinkys to be tied together. The red string was tied half-heartedly around Neji's and Gaara's pinky. Sad realization hit Neji. _'This.... is a symbol of commitment.'_ Neji sighed. There was nothing he could do now.... except hope.

The ceremony went by quickly after that. Gaara was now protectively wrapping his arm around Neji's small waist. He felt awkward like this, but he knew full well that he needed to be getting used to Gaara's affections. Gaara could feel the tension in Neji's body, and was truly doing his best to ease it. So much so that he was getting extremely agitated with Neji. He squeezed his shoulder painfully. Neji looked up at him. This was the second time he had been rough toward him. _'Maybe he's as nervous as I am...'_ Neji relaxed alittle for Gaara's sake. Once they reached Neji's group of friends, Gaar realized his hold on Neji.

"I'll leave you here while I get our ride ready," Gaara said sweetly.

'Our.... ride?" Gaara nodded. "I assumed you would be too tired to walk all the way to suna, so we'll be traveling in a carriage." Neji smiled a little. That sounded like fun.

Gaara the shoved Neji in the direction of his friends. "Enjoy yourself," he simply said, before stalking off in another direction. Neji's smile faded as he reached his group of friends. Lee and TenTen were crying, while Naruto, Hinata, and even Shikamaru were holding back tears. The group excluding Shikamaru were huddling around Neji in a group hug. The group hug ceased and Neji was faced with Shikamaru's eyes. Neji took a step toward Shikamaru, tilted his head up at Shikamaru's lips and....Gaara looked over, a little upset that Neji had taken so long to get back. He grew furious at the sight before him. There in the middle of the group, Shikamaru was holding Neji up by the small of his back, letting his hands roam up and down Neji's small frame. Shikamaru's lips were no longer latched onto Neji's, but were now pushed against the crook between Neji's neck and shoulder. Neji's head was thrown back, his lips parted, amd his eyes sealed shut. It was as if niether of them were aware of their surroundings, or really cared. Gaara rushed up to the two and grabbed Neji's arm. Said boy blushed heatedly, and quickly turned his back to Shikamaru.

"I...I'm sorry but I must get going," Neji said sadly. Shikamaru nodded and gave Neji a hug before turning to Gaara.

"Take good care of him for me," Shikamaru said. Gaara nodded and led Neji off to their ride. Neji gave a sad smile and wave to his friends before getting in the carriage and riding off toward Suna with Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapert 5

The ride to Suna was... awkward to say the least. Neji hadn't expected for Gaara's siblings to be there as well, but there they were, trying thier best not to stare at Neji and Gaara. Neji

was trying **his** best not to look at any of the siblings. Temari caught this and decided it to stir up some light conversation.

"So, how do you feel about be married to baby brother Gaara?" Said boy seemed to be irked at the "baby brother" comment but went back to staring out the window.

"It is quite the honor. I'm flattered that he has these feelings for me," he said looking down at his hands. Temari smiled. She could see what Gaara and Shikamaru saw in him.

"Yeah, you're cute and all but, what else did that Shikamaru guy see in you? Were you any good?" Neji blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"I think I was a good person....maybe I wasn't..." Gaara snorted. For a strong, capable jounin, he was pretty oblivious. Neji was still hopelessly lost, but he decided to ignore them both. That always worked with Lee and Gai- sensei. Temari gently tapped his knee to regain his attention.

"Ignore Kankuro. He's a hopeless perv. Anyway, what got you and Shikamaru together if you don't mind me asking." Neji remembered very clearly the day he became Shikamaru's boyfriend.

_ Neji opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of a hospital room. He mad an attempt to sit up, but a sharp pain coursing through his body forced him back down. He closed his eyes, trying hard to _

_remember what had happened. Then it hit him. He was on a mission to try and get Sasuke back. He remembered that he had to take on Kidomaru.... how long had he been asleep? He looked _

_around for moment. Finally taking in his surroundings he saw that he was hooked up to an IV and he was wearing a long white hospital gown. He frowned at the thought of someone changing his _

_clothes without his knowledge, but brushed that to the the side. He looked at the small table that was litered with teddybears, flowers and "get well" cards and ballons. He couldn't help but smile _

_at the gaint card from his teamates. He can make out the words "Please, do get well my youthful student", "MY ETERNAL RIVAL, YET BEST YOUTHFUL BUDDY!!PLEASE, PLEASE, GET BETTER!!" _

_and "Get well soon, Nej! You know I can't handle these two by myself!" Neji smiled,glad to know that Lee was ok, and let his gaze fall onto the small packet that was giving him the fluids that the _

_doctors had deemed necessary. His head then snapped to the direction of the sound of the door creaking open._

_"Ah, you're awake," Tsunade said. She stepped into the room followed by Shikamaru, someone he wasn't expecting._

_"So, Neji, how are you feeling?"Tsunade asked, gently running her fingers through his hair._

_"I'm feeling fine Tsunade- sama. May I ask how long I'v been in here?" Neji's voice was raspy, from the multiple thing that had happened to him. And his speech seemed slightly slurred. Her _

_gentle smile faltered at his voice but she let it grace her features once more._

_"You've been in here for about... two weeks come tomorrow." Neji nodded, and then something hit him. "Uhm... how did...how did the mission go?" Tsunade was now looking sadly at Neji, causing his panic level to rise._

_"I'll handle this Tsunade," Shikamaru suddenly said. Tsunade was a little shocked but nodded her approval. He was the leader of the mission after all. Once Tsunade left, Shikamaru turned to a now completely panicked Neji._

_"Is everyone alright? What happened to Chouji? What about Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke? Are you ok?" Before Neji could continue with his ramblings, Shikamaru queited him by gently placing his finger against Neji's lips._

_"I'll answer all your questions. Naruto and Kiba are ok. They got pretty banged up, but it wasn't too bad. You and Chouji, on the other hand, were a completely different story. The doctors said that you guys could have gone either way." He stopped to let the information sink in. 'I...I was that close ti dying? Chouji too...'_

_"What about Sasuke? Were you guys able to bring him back?" Shikamaru frowned and shook his head. "Naruto tried his best... but in the end...." Neji sighed. "Could you help me sit up?" Neji asked abruptly. Shikamaru silently did the task, so that now Neji was sitting almost eye level with Shikamaru. "Is.... Naruto ok?" Shikamaru nodded._

_"He was pretty upset at first, but he's still just as troublesom as ever. He said he was gonna beat you up for taking so long to wake up. Even Chouji got up before you." Neji laughed a little, but stopped due to the pain._

_"Are you ok, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru felt something familiar tug at the insides of his stomach at the way that Neji said his name. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a broken finger. Neji, I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening to you," he said sadly._

_"Oh, no, it wasn't your fault Shikamaru. You did what you could as a leader. I wasn't stong enough th-"_

_"NO! I should been there for you because I-" Shikamaru stopped himself. No, he couldn't allow himself to say it. Not like this anyway. Neji was shocked at the outburst. He had never seen the lazy nin get so worked up. And over him? He had to know why._

_"You what Shikamaru?" Neji was concerned at his behavior. His concern turned to shock when felt lips being gently pressed on his. He was too shocked to anything for or against the kiss. He merely sat there and let it happen. Once Shikamaru's lips finally left his, he was still left speechless._

_"I love you Neji. I have for a while now. Of all the people on that retreival mission, I wanted to protect you the most." Neji was still shocked. "How.... how long have.... have you...loved me?" Shikamaru smiled at Neji, finding it extremely cute that the articulate Hyuuga Neji was tripping over this simple sentence._

_"Do you remember when we ran into each other in the forset of death?" Neji looked even more shocked. "That long?!" Shikamaru smiled and gently stroked Neji's cheek. Now was his time, it was either now or never._

_"So, Neji... do you want to give me a chance?" Neji looked in to Shikamaru's eyes and knew he couldn't possibly saw no, so he answered with a light kiss. "Ofcourse I'll give you a chance.... Shika." _

Once Neji finished his story, he felt like he was going to cry. That had happened when Neji was a Genin. Neji was now a Jounin on his way to becoming an Anbu. He had been with Shikamaru for about three years. Now it was all gone. Temari noticed Neji's eyes becoming tearful, and nudged Gaara. He looked at Neji and wrapped his arms around Neji's slim waist.

"I may not be all that romantic, but for you I'll try my best," Gaara said sweetly. It seemed odd to Neji, but he pegged that as him being warry to allowing anyone else to treat him like Shikamaru did. Neji nodded, and pulled at the red string tied tightly around his pinky. It wouldn't be untie til they got to Suna, which would probably be another day. Gaara smiled and held Neji closer.

"I.... I know." Just then, Kankuro's stomach began to growl. "Hey, when're we stopping for some food? I'm starving!" Neji felt his stomach rumble too. It was around 6 pm and he hadn't eaten anything all day. "I'm pretty hungry myself," Neji admitted, blushing. Temari looked at Gaara who heaved a sigh then turned to the driver.

"Do you know when we can stop?" Gaara asked. The man looked around and then nodded.

"We can stop here if you like," he states and Gaara agreed. With that they all got out of the cart and began to wotk on pitching a tent for the night, getting the food, and finall building the fire. Neji would have helped, but he was told to sit since the bride was to be pampered.

Now they were sitting silently around the fire, each waiting for the other to spark a conversation. Kankuro was eventually the one to break the thick silence.

"So... how about this food? Don't worry Neji, it'll get way better when we get to the Sand Village." Neji nodded at this statement with a smile on his face.

"Do you like this food, Shika- ah, I mean Gaara?" Neji immidiately turned away. How could he make a mistake like that? Gaara finished his food and gave Neji a look. Neji understood the look and also finished his food.

"Neji and I are going to the tent now," Gaara stated. Once they were inside the tent, Gaara layed down and motioned for Neji to do the same. "L-listen, Gaara, I'm really sorry abou-umph." Neji was cut of by Gaara pressing his lips against his own. "Neji, I don't care about that right now. Besides, it's our wedding night, so why don't we..." Gaara didn't finish since he was running his hand up and down Neji's leg, whila occupyind his mouth with Neji's. _'What is he doing? I don't want this... should I object?'_ Neji looked at Gaara, he knew what he had to do.

"Gaara, if this is what you really want, then I have no rights to object, but I.... I would prefer it if we didn't do this." Once Neji was done, he turned away from Gaara to keep his eyes off

Gaara. To his surprise, Gaara lifted himself off of Neji and sat up, letting his hand gently fall into Neji's hair. "I'm sorry, Neji. I promise I'll never do anything to you unless you want it." Neji

smiled and gave Gaara a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad that you understand." With that, Neji laid back onto his sleeping bag. "Are you going to sleep in here too?" Gaara smiled and

nodded." Yeah sure." Gaara laid down in his sleepingbag. Neji waited and listened for Gaara's breath to even out,a signal of s him in sleep. When he was sure Gaara was asleep, he

rolled over and sighed. _'Shikamaru, are you thinking about me?'_ He sighed again. He really needed to try harder at being a proper husband. A proper husband wouldn't be spending time

thinking of another, so he wouldn't either.. or atleast, not often. Neji sighed, and tried his best to go to sleep, but instead was in a fitfull sleep.


	6. I'm sorry you guys

It's taken three years, but I figured I might as well say this. I'm unsure if I will finish this. I no longer remember how I was going to take this story. I can't really remember anything about this story... I'm so sorry, since I know a few of you may have liked it. I might try to rewrite it if the response to do so is there, but other than that... I'm really sorry you guys!


End file.
